Owning You
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was sold to Igneel Dragneel by Jude Heartfilia. Both were very rich families. Igneel gave Lucy to Natsu for his birthday and disappeared. Natsu would never use a girl like that, so he enrolled her in school with him. How will Natsu be able to keep her identity a secret from his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all read my one-shot! It mentions the summary for this story, which should spike your interest. I know I took forever ton post this story, but I couldn't post stories on my phone, and we finally got a new computer. And I CHANGED THE SUMMARY! otherwise Natsu would have ended up as a sadist.**

**Chapter 1- Is My Father Crazy?!**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu-sama. It's time to wake up. Your father wants to have breakfast with you." My maid, Virgo, shook me. " And Happy Birthday."

"Arigato Virgo. I'll be there in a minute." I said and stretched. If there was breakfast waiting, I wasn't going to be late. I hopped out of bed, grabbed a pair of underwear and left Virgo to take out my clothes. I stripped of my clothes and admired my sexy body in the mirror.

"I bet ice princess doesn't look this hot." I smirked and turned on the shower. I wonder what's in store for me today. My friends can be pretty surprising when it comes to birthday parties. I stepped out after rinsing off the soap. I left the bathroom and changed into my school uniform, which consisted of a white button up, gray striped slacks, and I always wore my white checkered muffler that Igneel gave me.

I ran down the stairs and into the dining room. There was a bunch of my favorite spicy food laid on the table.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu." My father, Igneel, said as I sat down and began to wolf down my food.

"Arigato Igneel." I said between chews.

"I would like for you to come home early. I have a surprise present for you."

"I'm all fired up! See you later!" I shouted, grabbed my bag from Virgo and walked towards Fairy Tail High.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" My childhood friend Lisanna said as she greeted me.

"Arigato Lisanna." I gave her a hug and continued on my way to school. We soon made it in time and walked into our classroom.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" My friend shouted and popped streamers. We all were in class 2-A. Except for Cana, Mirajane and Laxus, who were third years.

"We're going to skip class today!" Juvia said.

"But won't Jii-chan get mad at us?" I asked.

"Laxus was able to convince him to let us go." Erza explained. "It's not everyday that your friend turns seventeen."

"Okay then. Where are we going?" I, again, asked.

"The diner." Gray said.

The diner was obviously a diner that was owned by the school.

"Ikuzo!" Cana and Levy shouted in unison.

"Aye sir!" We shouted and ran outside. The diner was located just across the street.

We ate, sang karaoke, and lit sparklers throughout the day.

"Time for the birthday cake!" Mirajane said and disappeared into the kitchen with Lisanna. Mira came out holding two chocolate cakes, one with red 'frosting' and the other with chocolate frosting. Lisanna had a strawberry cake and handed it to Erza.

"Why do you have two cakes?" Gray asked.

"Two cakes are man!" Elfman shouted.

"Shut up!" Evergreen scolded.

"Since Natsu likes spicy cake, I had one covered in Tabasco sauce."

"Gross. I wouldn't eat that cake if my life depended on it." Gray said as he scrunched up his nose.

"There's a second cake with idiot. No need to get your panties in a twist." Gajeel snickered.

"Shut up, metal head. I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Of course you were, ice princess." I said. "Can I have my cake to go? My dad wanted me home early."

"Sure." Lisanna said and started to pack away my cake. "But you might want to hurry. It's already 10."

"Crap! See you guys tomorrow!" I said and jet out of the diner.

I sprinted all the way back to my mansion and was greeted by Aquarius at the entrance.

"About time you got home, Natsu." Aquarius sneered.

"Good to see you too, Aquarius-san." I sweat-dropped and removed my shoes.

"He already left and said he won't be back for a while."

"Another business trip?" I asked.

"You could say that. And he left your gift in your room." She hissed the word gift like it was a bad thing.

"Do you know what it is?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, but rather not an it, but a who." Her facial expression was angry and disgusted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're father bought you a woman." I dropped my bag in shock.

"H-He did WHAT?!" I shouted.

"He bought you a teenage girl, who at this very moment is in your room." Aquarius explained.

"What on Earthland was he thinking?!" I shouted and ran a hand through my hair. "Get a room ready for her."

"What, you're not going to take advantage of the poor girl?" Aquarius smirked.

"Of course not! I'll be right back." I said and ran up the stairs and ran into Lyra on my way up.

"Oh Lyra! I'm glad to see you! Could you get me a girls uniform for Fairy Tail High." I asked.

"Are you experimenting with yourself, Natsu-sama?" Lyra smirked.

"Hell no! I just need it for my supposed gift from my father." I said and held the bridge of my nose.

"So you can't just do it here, but you have to do it at school too?" She giggled.

"W-What? No! She'll need an education, so I'll take her to school with me." I said and continued on my way to my room. When I got to the door, I slowly opened it and saw a blonde haired beauty in red lingerie, tied up and blindfolded.

**Lucy POV**

I was walking home with my boyfriend Sting, then he suddenly stopped.

"Is there anything wrong, Sting?" I asked and tilted my head to the side in confusion. He smiled and kissed me full on the lips. I melt into the kiss and return the gesture.

"I'm going to miss you, Lucy." He said as he parted from the kiss.

"What do you mean?" I again, asked in confusion. Instead of responding, he put a hand behind my head and a cloth over my mouth. I tried to get out of his hold, but he was too strong. I was starting to black out, but not before I could see my fathers limo pull up to the curb.

**~Later that same day~**

"Why are you selling your daughter, Jude?" I heard an unknown voice say. My father's going to sell me?!

"She's a useless slut I don't need around the house anymore." Jude said.

"Okay then. I think my son Natsu will find some use in her." Great. Now I'm being sold to some horney teenage boy who can rape me whenever he wants. And why can't I move?!

"I'm sure he will. I have to be on my way now." And with that, a door closed.

"Virgo! Could you come in here for a second." The mystery man said.

"What do you need, Igneel-sama?" Virgo asked.

"Could you find some clothes for her that would fit Natsu's tastes. And have Taurus load my bags into the limo." He said.

"Alright Igneel-sama. I'll be back in a minute." There were more footsteps and the sound of the door closing.

"I hope you don't take this personally, . But if I hadn't bought you, your father would have sold you to some old man who would most likely rape you. But I can assure that my Natsu won't harm you." And the door was closed once again.

After a few minutes, I was finally able to feel my body parts again, but I was bound at my hands and feet with rope and blindfolded. After another few minutes of struggling, the door opened. I laid still as the mystery person approached me.

"I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, Hime-sama. But I'm sure Natsu-sama won't hurt you." Virgo said and started removing my clothes. I tried to stay still while she put on whatever provocative outfit that she thought fit her masters tastes. After finishing my outfit change, there were more footsteps and the door closed once more. I struggled to sit up and untie my hands. But I again heard footsteps and the slow opening of the door. I scooted back to the wall as the person came closer.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Another mystery man said. He sat on the bed, and I could feel him moving closer. His hands were soon on my wrists as he untied me. He did my feet too and took of my blindfold. I immediately pushed a pillow on his face and scurried to the other side of the bed.

"H-Hey! I said I wasn't going to hurt you." He reassured. "Wait a sec."

I watched him as he went to his closet and pull out a t-shirt. "Here. Wear this." He said and handed me said shirt. I took it and pulled it over my head. I studied his face and thought he was pretty cute. No Lucy! This boy could rape you at any second! Don't think about his incredibly cute face!

"My name's Natsu. What's yours?" Natsu asked.

"L-Lucy." I answered.

"Do you remember how you got here?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched in fear and his hand was immediately removed.

"M-My boyfriend knocked me o-out and my dad b-brought me here." I started to sob and he wiped away my tears.

"Can you go back?" He asked.

"My dad doesn't want me anymore. He thinks I'm a useless slut." I said and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Do you mind staying here and going to school with me? I promise nothing bad will happen."

**Natsu POV**

I concentrated on the blonde beauty in front of me as she explained her situation. She was really cute and her eyes were like big, round, chocolate circles. And her lips looked super soft.

"I-I wouldn't mind attending school with you." Lucy said. "As long as you promise not to rape me."

"W-Wha-?! I would never!" I defended. And she giggled. It was really cute. Then Aquarius walked in.

"Sorry to ruin whatever moment you were having, but the room you requested for Lucy is ready." Aquarius scoffed and walked out.

"You had a room prepared for me?" Lucy asked.

"Well, yeah. I would never take advantage of a girl." I said and scratched the back of my head. "Just follow me." I took her hand and lead her out the room.

We walked down the hall and found the room I had prepared for Lucy. Lyra was inside, setting up Lucy's new uniform.

"Oh! Natsu-sama! This must be Lucy." Lyra said and crushed Lucy in a death hug.

"Please don't suffocate her, Lyra!" I shouted and peeled her off of Lucy, who was now gasping for air. "Take Lucy to the store and buy her some clothes. And have Capricorn make arrangements for Lucy at Fairy Tail High." I said. Lyra nodded and dragged Lucy out of the room. I'll have a lot of explaining to do to my friends.

* * *

**I know you've been waiting so long! I got a review from a guest and I took it as a sign to post it today. Four New stories as an apology for waiting on OLHR and Innocence.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was being lazy-.-. And I have new story ideas stuck in my head, and it has been slowing me down. I'll try and write them. They has something to do with the Mafia, Dragon Mating Season, and Vampires ! And I've been watching Yumerio Patisserie and Blue Exorcist. Totally awesome! Kashigo 4ever! On with the story! But, we'll begin with a brief description of the Dragneel Estate.**

**Chapter 1- School Stalkers**

* * *

**The mansion is three floors high, with the bedrooms located on the second floor. The dining room is located to the left of the staircase with a large table and multiple chairs. The kitchen is located through double doors inside the dining room. The living room is located on the right side of the stairs, with two large couches and a 72'' inch T.V. The third floor contains the library, game room, Igneel's study, and movie room.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"Oi! If you don't get up now I'm going to dump a whole bucket of ice water on you!" Aquarius shouted as she burst through my door. I quickly shot up from my red satin covers and slipped onto the hardwood floor.

"Shit! Aquarius, don't scream so loud!" I shouted and clenched my aching head.

"It's not my fault that you don't wake up on time." She scoffed.

"What time is it?" I asked and walked into the bathroom.

"7:30." She said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?!" I said as I put toothpaste on my toothbrush. " I don't have to go to school till 8:30, and I don't take that long to get ready. Plus, it's an eight minute walk from here to the school."

"You need to get to school early because that Lucy girl has to take a tour of the campus."

"Oh yeah!" I said as I spit out the excess foam. The door closed, signaling Aquarius' absence. I quickly stripped of my checkered boxers and hopped into the shower. As I lathered soap into my hair, I thought of Lucy's situation.

"How am I supposed to explain her to the gang? I can't very well tell them that Igneel bought her for my birthday. It'll have to work itself out, I guess." I sighed and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I finished my shower, wrapped a towel around my lower half and hung a smaller towel around my neck. I walked up to my closet and pulled out my school uniform. I had just finished putting on my scarf when Virgo came in.

"Natsu-sama, breakfast is ready. Would you like me to check on Hime-sama?" Hime-sama? Oh, she probably means Lucy.

"I'll check on her. You and the others can take a break." Virgo nodded and left and I walked out of my room and towards Lucy's.

"Oi, Lucy. You ready yet?" I asked and opened the door. She was in the middle of buttoning up her shirt, giving me the full view of her bra.

"Eek! Natsu!" She shrieked and covered her chest.

"Ah! Sorry!" I said and shut the door immediately. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as I walked down the hall, towards the staircase.

"I'm pretty sure she's not going to trust me anytime soon." I walked into the dining room and sat down and ate the berries and waffles in front of me. Lucy came in and sat down to her breakfast when I was on my sixth plate. We ate in an awkward silence and soon finished.

"So, are we going to go now?" Lucy asked.

"It's 7:55 right now, so we should if we want to have enough time for the tour." I said and stood up. Lucy nodded in agreement and followed me to the front door. Our bags were placed next to our shoes on the floor. Lucy and I slipped on our shoes and I opened the door.

"We're leaving!" I shouted back into the house and closed the door. We walked through the front gate and started for the school.

"What's the name of the school?" Lucy asked.

"Fairy Tail High. It's a pretty fun place. We even have our own diner. My friends and I have lots of fun." I said and smiled. I turned to face Lucy, and she had a small frown plastered on her face. "Is anything wrong?"

"Do you think they'll like me?" She asked.

"Of course! We don't have to tell our situation to them, but I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine." I reassured and flung my arm over her shoulders.

**Lucy POV**

I smiled at Natsu's words and saw the school just a little ways in front of us.

"It's so big!" I said in awe. Even from this distance, it looked like a castle.

"I know something else that's big." A voice said from behind us. I turned around to see who it was, but there wasn't anyone there.

"Was that you, Natsu?" I asked and blushed a little. If it was him, what was the 'big' thing he was talking about? (You're not that dense Lucy!)

"N-No! But it did sound like Loke. I think we're hearing things." He said and we continued to walk.

"How could I be hearing things when I've never met this Loke person?" I asked.

"Don't ask me such a hard question, Luce!" He whined and took his arm off of me. I giggled at his distress, but strangely missed the feeling of his arm.

"Luce?"

"Yeah! Your new nickname. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" He asked and faced me. I blushed at the serious look on his face.

"I don't mind at all." I smiled. Natsu looked back to make sure there really was no one around, and his eyes narrowed on a nearby pole.

"Oi! Ice princess! I can see you!"

**Gray POV**

I was walking peacefully to school, when I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed. "Juvia missed you!"

"I missed you too, Juvia." I said and stood up, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning Gray." Lisanna said.

"Morning. What are you two doing here? I never see you walking this early." I said as we started walking.

"I was going to walk with Natsu to school and I met Juvia on the way." Lisanna said. I grumbled at the sound of Natsu's name. That bastard just had to live closer to the school than me. He was winning in our game of rivalry. Although, since I had a girlfriend, I considered myself ahead.

"Looks like someone's already walking with Natsu-san." Juvia said and pointed to Natsu and some blonde walking out of his front gates.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"It's pretty early for him to be going to school. Maybe that's his secret girlfriend." Lisanna said.

"Let's follow them." I suggested.

"Why would you follow Natsu?" Erza said. I shuddered in fear and turned around. She was standing there with Jellal and a dark aura surrounding her.

"I-I just w-want to find o-out who he's w-with!" I stuttered and held my hands up in reason.

"What do you mean?" She asked and looked over my shoulder. Her face flushed a bright red.

"I didn't know Natsu had a girlfriend." She breathed out. Jellal handed her a water bottle and pat her back.

"That's why we want to follow them. Juvia is especially curious." Juvia said.

"I shall permit this event, but you each owe me a strawberry cheesecake." Erza said and started leading us stealthily down the sidewalk.

"Wait, why cheesecake? I thought you only ate regular cakes." Lisanna said.

"J-Jellal said I should try other types of strawberry cake." She said and blushed.

"Damn! We missed something!" I said as I turned back to the two. Natsu had his arm wrapped around her. After a bit more following, we came upon the school.

"It's so big!" The blonde said in awe. Suddenly Loke popped out from the street corner and started talking to the two.

"Damn! He's gonna mess up our plan!" I grumbled.

"Jellal, go get him." Erza said. The bluenette nodded and swiftly ran up to Loke, covered his mouth, and dragged him back to the building post we were hiding behind.

"What the hell was that for?!" Loke asked as Jellal let him go.

"We were following those two. You were going to ruin our plans." I said.

"Oi! Ice princess! I can see you!" Natsu shouted.

"We might as well come out now." Lisanna said. I sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! It was all I could think of! I'll update High School Reunion next and the new stories that I'm working on. It might be a while since I start school on Wednesday. I have to focus a bit more on math, since I failed last year. I blame Mrs. Born! She failed to educate me! I'll be a freshman at Mount Carmel High School!**


End file.
